Disney's Lands of Universe Park
Disney's Lands of Universe Park, is an upcoming fifth theme park at the Walt Disney World Resort in Vaughan, Ontario, Canada. Dedication To all who come to this place of dreams, welcome. Disney's Lands of Universe celebrates the spirit of optimism and the promise of endless opportunities, ignited by the imagination of daring dreamers such as Walt Disney and those like him who forever changed- and were forever changed by- The Golden State. Here we pay tribute to the dreamers of the past: the native people, explorers, immigrants, aviators, entrepreneurs and entertainers who built the Golden State. And we salute a new generation of dreamers who are creating the wonders of tomorrow, from the silver screen to the computer screen, from the fantasy's of story tales to the far reaches of space. Disney's Lands of Universe celebrates the tribute of Walt Disney & all who starting by a mouse its land, its people, its spirit and, above all, the dreams that it continues to inspire. Areas Disney's Land of Universe is divided into five themed areas called Islands Live entertainment Many Disney characters are found throughout the park, greeting visitors and posing for photos. Some have specific areas where they are scheduled to appear, but can be found wandering as well. Live Shows & Entertainment: * The Five & Dime swing band consists of five male musicians and one female singer. They perform in the cross-hairs of World Bazaar and Hollywoodland. * Mad T Party is an interactive nighttime dance party inspired by Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland film and is located in the Fantasy World district. * The Golden Horseshoe Saloon offers a live stage show with an Old West feel. * Billy Hill and the Hillbillies have played their guitars and banjos in a bluegrass-and-comedy show. * Jedi Training Academy is an interactive stage show where children are chosen as Jedi padawan and taught how to use a lightsaber. Each child then has the opportunity to face Star Wars antagonists Darth Vader or Darth Maul. * Disney's Fantillusion! was a regularly scheduled night-time parade, It features floats and live performers covered in thousands of electronically controlled lights and a synchronized soundtrack controlled by a Dual-tone multi-frequency signaling (DTMF) tone broadcast along the parade route. * Main Street Electrical Parade is a regularly scheduled parade, It features floats and live performers covered in thousands of electronically controlled lights and a synchronized soundtrack triggered by radio control along key areas of the parade route. * ElecTRONica was a nighttime event at Disney's Lands of Universe. Located in the Castle. The attraction featured music, dancing, beverages and a re-creation of Flynn's Arcade from the Tron franchise. ElecTRONica is also at Disney's Hollywood Studios. * Dream Along with Mickey is a live castle stage show. Regular fireworks shows: * May-September: Disney Dreams, '''is a nighttime spectacular at Disney's Lands of Universe. the show features projection mapping onto the park's castle, fireworks, water fountains, fire, music, lasers, lights, mist screens and other special effects. the castle can be visually transformed in numerous ways such as shrinking, spinning and turrets flipping. * July 1 to 20 only): '''Ignite the Night: ''A Nighttime Spectacular of Magical Celebrations, '' Category:Ontario World Resort (Canada) Category:Walt Disney World Resort (Canada)